


Flowers for you

by jaesglasses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack I guess, FlowerShopAU, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, jeonghan's basic, jisoo is an army lmaoo, seungcheol the best bro, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan doesn't need a boyfriend. Seuncheol disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted this fic before but deleted it (for some reason I no longer remember rip) but here it is, enjoy ♡
> 
> (Also, I suck at titles. Sorry. I changed it from FLOWER SMILES to FLOWERS FOR YOU)

Jeonghan doesn't need a boyfriend.

 

 

Well, atleast he thinks he doesn't. Living with his bestfriend, ( ~~read: potential enemy~~ ) Seungcheol, probably washed away everything good about men that Jeonghan could possibly like, because Seungcheol is basically everything that annoys him, put together in one living being: _loud, klutzy, prank-loving, and all-out-dean-winchester-type hungry all the time._

 

 

Unfortunately for Jeonghan, his bestfriend made it his life’s mission to prove to him that _dude, you totally need some gayness in your life_. _You just need to realize it._

 

 

“Do you want me to send you some nudes?” Seungcheol asks him, slowly pulling one petal out of the bruisewort flower he’s holding. They’re currently on Jeonghan’s flower shop, cleverly named “Jeonghannie’s flowers” ( _because as much as he wants to think he’s clever, Jeonghan is actually just a basic bitch_ )

 

 

The petal-pulling results to the angered owner suddenly going to his side and snatching the flower.

 

 

“I appreciate the concern but no. I wouldn’t want to see your body because _ew_ , Seungcheol. Who would want to see that? And please, just please, don’t touch the flowers. I love them more than you and it would be a pity to have to kill you if you destroy them.”

 

 

“Well, gee, thanks for the love, you ungrateful monkey.” the offended Seungcheol replies sarcastically. “It’s not my nudes I’m talking about, idiot. You know that hot piece of sexiness who came to this shop last Tuesday looking for me?”

 

 

Jeonghan tries to recall him for a few moments. “Mingyu?”

 

 

“That’s right! And you’re one lucky bastard because I think he’s got the hots for you. Got a couple of his nudes here if you want to see them.” he wriggles his eyebrows and smirks. “Who knows, maybe he’ll wake up the gay in you.”

 

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and just settles on putting the bruisewort flower back in its pile in the corner of the shop. “How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need a boyfriend. Plus, I don’t like Mingyu. He seems like the type to be stupid, like you. I do have some questions, though.”

 

 

Seungcheol perks up. “What is it? Do you want another guy’s nudes? Just tell me. Speak.”

 

 

“Why do you have Mingyu’s nudes? Does your boyfriend even know you have other people’s nudes in your phone? Because oh my god, if you’re cheating or something, I will end you, Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan glares at him.

 

 

“Excuse you, Yoon, I am not, and won’t even try, cheating on Jihoon. Not my style, dude. I got this nudes for you! I’m helping you realize what you really need, remember?”

 

 

Jeonghan facepalms. “You’re stupid.”

 

 

In return, Seungcheol pouts, disappointment evident in his face. “After I risked my life secretly taking these nudes, you’re just going to brush me off like this? I am deeply wounded.”

 

 

“How did you even manage to ‘ _secretly_ ’ take those nudes, though? I’ll give you credit for that.”

 

 

“DO YOU WANT MY SKILLS, HUH”

 

 

The long-haired flower shop owner raises one hand in front of Seungcheol. “Ugh, Seungcheol. Talk to the hand.”

 

 

Seungcheol sighs. “You didn’t even had the heart to offer me snacks when I so kindly decided to help you arrange your shop today and I still get this attitude. Well, you win today, Yoon Jeonghan. But the final victory will be mine. Goodbye for now. Imma go find my princess Jihoon. See you never.” he sprints off.

 

 

“No need to come back!” Jeonghan yells at him, finally at peace now that he’s alone and it’s quiet again.

 

 

 ***

 

If there’s one place that could bring Jeonghan the comfort he wants, it’s his flower shop. When he and Seungcheol first arrived in the city, fresh out of college and ready to live the hard life of adult work, the shop was owned by a kind old lady who referred to Jeonghan as a “ _very pretty man, as pretty as flowers_ ” and gave them both a rose.

 

 

When the old lady decided to live in the country a month later, she mysteriously left the shop in Jeonghan’s name. Now, two years in his care, the flower shop is still his safe haven.

 

 

Jeonghan sits on a chair behind the counter and smiles, enjoying the serenity of the moment that the shop provides him.

 

 

But it all changes when the fire nation attacked.

 

 

Well, not exactly the fire nation, but a man who comes storming inside, very loudly blasting 방탄소년단’s ‘Fire’ in his headphones and also very aggressively slapping 25 dollars on the counter.

 

 

“Can you give me a bouquet that screams ‘I hate you, you useless piece of shit’?”

 

 

Jeonghan stands up and just stares in shock at the guy, who’s sporting a black leather jacket over a crisp white shirt and skin-tight jeans, looking _deliciously fine, can I feel you a little bit, oh my god, you know what, forget I said than, coz I don't need people like you bro. Totally._

 

 

‘Fire nation representative’ just stares back and looks Jeonghan over from head to toe. Then he smirks. “I like what I see."

 

 

Jeonghan blushes and looks down. “I.. uh..” he lifts his head and timidly looks at the hot stranger again. “uhm.. what can I do for you?”

 

 

“I only came here for a bouquet but if you have anything else to offer then I’m down for that too.” hot stranger replies, licking his lips and winking at him.

 

 

Jeonghan tries to brush off the effect that the stranger is currently giving him and concentrates on doing his job. “Uh.. what kind of flower bouquet again, sir?”

 

 

Hot stranger smiles. “I'm just joking, and please, call me Jisoo. As I said, a bouquet that screams ‘I hate you, you useless piece of shit’. Actually, ‘fuck you, bitch’ works too. Whatever you have here.”

 

 

“Ahm.. okay.” Jeonghan walks out behind the counter and motions for Jisoo to follow him in the the right corner of the store.

 

 

“For your message full of loathing and abomination, I recommend a bouquet of meadowsweet for ‘ _uselessness_ ’, yellow carnations for ‘ _disappointment_ ’, orange lilies for ‘ _hatred_ ’ and geraniums for ‘ _stupidity_ ’.” he presents each flower to the customer, who just nods his head.

 

 

“I’d like a bouquet of all those flowers then.”

 

 

Jeonghan smiles at him and proceeds to picking the flowers mentioned. When he’s done, they went back to the counter for him to start the arrangement.

 

 

“So... who has the honor to receive such a lovely present? Ex-girlfriend?” Jeonghan asks, trying to start a conversation going while fixing the bouquet because the silence between them is too awkward.

 

 

Jisoo laughs. “Honey, I play for the other team.”

 

 

"What team?"

 

 

"........ wildcats?"

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

“But no. It’s for my sister. It’s her birthday, today.”

 

 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “Well.. okay.. you’re a bit weird but okay. I won’t judge.”

 

 

Jisoo laughs again, amused with him. “If it’s of any consolation though, she’s really a bitch, I swear.”

 

 

After a few minutes more, the bouquet is done. Jeonghan carefully hands it over to Jisoo. The latter smiles and happily receives it, purposely letting their hands brush in the process.

 

 

“Thanks. This is seriously.. uh.. lovely. In the macabre sense of lovely, anyway.”

 

 

“It’s my pleasure.” Jeonghan responds.

 

 

Jisoo smiles for one last time and wears his headphones over his head before turning back and walking away. When he’s gone, Jeonghan lets out a sigh and clutches his chest.

 

 

“Damn, he’s beautiful.”

 

 ***

 

“You look lonely.” Jihoon comments, looking over Jeonghan.

 

 

It’s 2 in the morning and they’re all in the living room, watching cartoons like the mature adults they are.

 

 

“He always looks lonely.” Seungcheol says, pulling Jihoon closer to him. “It’s because he haven’t accepted his fate as a gay man yet.”

 

 

Jeonghan glares at him. “Shut up.” he turns to Seungcheol’s boyfriend. “I’m fine, Jihoon. Don’t worry.”

 

 

“Oh don’t believe him, babe. He’s a lonely single guy who needs gay love to--”

 

 

“WELL JIHOON, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND KEEPS NUDES OF OTHE--”

 

 

Seungcheol quickly went over to Jeonghan and covered his mouth. “I take that back, he’s actually very happy these days. Yup. An optimistic individual right here. Yes.” Jeonghan pushes him away.

 

 

Jihoon looks at them suspiciously but (thankfully for Seungcheol) doesn’t say anything more.

 

 

Jeonghan sighs. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit down this days.”

 

 

Seungcheol’s face scrunches up. “Seriously? Why?”

 

 

“Well, there’s this.. uh.. ‘ _customer_ ’ who came last time in my shop and I don’t know. I feel.. uh.. I don’t know.. like I want to see this.. ‘customer’.. again or something.. because he/she’s beautiful.” Jeonghan explains, refraining from giving them Jisoo’s gender because duh, he's with Seungcheol. His bestfriend will probably throw a party over the information.

 

 

“IS THIS CUSTOMER A GUY OR WHAT??” Seungcheol asks excitedly.

 

 

Jihoon hits his boyfriend’s head to shut him up then turns to Jeonghan. He smiles. “This is the first time you’ve been attracted to someone. I’m so proud. You’re finally human.”

 

 

“I’m serious here, guys..”

 

 

Jihoon laughs. “So, you haven’t seen him/her since the last time he/she came?”

 

 

Jeonghan nods his head. “It’s been a week since.”

 

 

“I’m sorry to say this, but that means he/she is probably not interested in you.” Seungcheol says.

 

 

This time, it’s Jeonghan who hits him in the head. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, you shit. Why are you even here? Leave.”

 

 

“BUT I LIVE HERE”

 

 

“I don’t care, go away.”

 

 

‘You know what, he’s right. Leave us alone for a while, Seungcheol.” Jihoon commands.

 

 

“BUT IT’S 2 A.M, WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO GO, OH MY GOD”

 

 

Jeonghan sighs. “Whatever, guys. I’ll just rest first.” he stands up and heads to his room.

 

 

“Ugh, poor thing.” Jihoon mutters.

 

 

Seungcheol nods his head. “Right. You think he might need some nudes now?”

 

 ***

 

It’s another ordinary day in the shop for Jeonghan. Luckily, Seungcheol is not present to torment him, thank the mighty fucking heavens

 

 

He’s busy arranging some Irises when the chime on the door sounded, announcing the arrival of a customer. Jeonghan didn’t bother looking, letting the newly-arrived customer look at the flowers first.

 

 

A minute passed before he heard someone behind him clear his throat, catching his attention. Jeonghan places a smile on his face before turning to look.

 

 

“Good morning, what can I-- Jisoo?”

 

 

“Hey~ hi.” Jisoo greets, smiling. Today, he’s wearing a denim jacket over a simple plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He still looks delicious, though.

 

 

“Uh.. hi.” Jeonghan greets back. “What do you need for today?”

 

 

He smiles. “I need a flower that says, ‘I like you. Will you go on a date with me?’”

 

 

Something inside Jeonghan stings. Must be heartache, he thought. “I recommend red roses.” he picks one from the pile and gives it to Jisoo. “They symbolize love and beauty.”

 

 

“Okay, nice.”

 

 

Jeonghan heads behind the counter. Jisoo follows and stops in front of him. After letting out a deep breath, he pushes out the red rose in front of Jeonghan.

 

 

“Uh.. you want me to wrap it in plastic?”

 

 

“No, it’s for you. I’m giving it to you.”

 

 

Jeonghan blushes. “T-to m-me?”

 

 

Jisoo nods and looks at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. When Jeonghan looks away, he sighs. “You don’t want it? Ugh. It took me a week to come up with this plan too.”

 

 

Jeonghan flushes and waves his hands frantically. “No, no. I.. I want it.”

 

 

Jisoo smiles widely. “Really?”

 

 

Shyly, Jeonghan nods. Jisoo reaches for his hand and gives him the red rose. “I know the rose says it all but.. again.. I like you. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

 

“I’d like that.”

 

 

Okay. Maybe Jeonghan does need a boyfriend.

 

 

Well, if the boyfriend is Jisoo, anyway

 

 


End file.
